1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a pair of fastener elements of a garment fastener, such as a snap fastener, a button and an ornament, with or without a garment fabric disposed between the two fastener elements.
2. Prior Art:
Various fastener-assembling apparatus are known in which a pair of fastener elements of a garment fastener is supported on a lower or die unit and an upper or punch unit, respectively; a punch of the upper unit moves toward a die of the lower unit to join the two fastener elements together inclinched condition, with or without a garment fabric sandwiched between the two fastener elements. With such known apparatus, there would be a danger that the operator's finger or a tool would be accidentally jammed between the die and punch.
If a cover or guard could be provided between the die and punch for safety, it would be difficult to achieve not only easy placement of the individual fastener elements on the die and punch, but also easy removal of the joined fastener elements therefrom, particularly when the garment fastener is to be attached to a garment fabric.